Freedom Was it worth it?
by YondaimeRiku24
Summary: An very sad songfic I wrote to "Star Spangled Banner". AmericaxEngland


.com/watch?v=LgtnDr8LWuw

Star Spangled Banner by Megurine Luka

**~*Freedom… was it worth it?*~**

"Oh say, can you see,

_America stomped his foot on the muddy ground and England flinched, for America taking a stand had never been a trait._

By the dawn's early light

"_You can be my little brother," England suggested, flashing a bright smile and holding his hand out. America looked him over and reached out the tiny hand. They clasped together, and the sunlight behind England reflected off his dusty-blonde hair._

What so proudly we hailed

"_I want freedom after all! I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother!" America screamed through the rain. England could not understand it he felt his chest tear in half. "No… I want allow--!" England called, his voice loosing itself. "We were one… y-you…!" No words could describe the terrible feeling in his gut._

Of the twilight's last gleaming.

"_England! I'm scared!" The small Alfred screamed, running down the stairs. His house was big, and there was no one there. The entire house was black, for the lightening had doused the power. "England!" He yelled again before collapsing on the ground. His head fell into his hands. "America?" A voice echoed throughout the foyer. America looked up and saw England standing outside in the rain. "England!" He exclaimed, running and hugging his legs. England blushed. "A-America… are-are you okay?" He whispered, bending to his level. "Now I am," America replied, smiling obnoxiously._

Whose broad stripes and bright stars

_England fell to his knees, his tears spilling over the muddy ground. "How can I fire…? I can't… I won't…" he whispered to himself. The soldiers behind America cheered, but America's eyes were fixed on him. Arthur… America wished he could say. One of the general cheered, "Raise the flag!" England looked up to see a flag rise up with beautiful white stars on a blue background next to red and white stripes. But the colors were not beautiful, everything was in black and white._

Through the powerless fight

"_I win again!" America exclaimed, kicking England's final soldier over. England sighed. "God… you always beat me!" He replied, smiling playfully. America flashed a peace sign. "Yeah! I'm the best general in the world!" He yelled. England chuckled and tucked the soldiers back into the box. "Come on, you need to go home. We can play with them tomorrow," He promised. America flashed another smile. "Okay! But you have to promise!" He compromised. England chuckled again and grabbed America's tiny hand. "I promise."_

O'er the ramparts we marched, were so gallantly streaming

_America shut his eyes tightly, he could not bear to see England cry anymore. England looked up to see America in all his glory, a gallant man that won his freedom. As he turned away, the rain bounced off his uniform and the sky opened up towards his new beginning, and closed on England's end. _

And the rocket's red glare… the bombs bursting in air

"_You are so much taller, Alfred!" England said, taking in his sight. Infact, America was taller than him. America grinned. "Are you sure you're not just shrinking?" He teased. England narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it…" He warned. Then they laughed, and they laughed, and they laughed. They weren't sure why. Finally, the laughing died down and they stopped, staring into each other's eyes. England leaned in towards America, and America's eyes became half-lidded. Their faces came closer and closer to each other._

Gave proof through the night

_England reached his hand out towards him. "You told me…! You told me…!" He cried, unable to complete his sentences. America stopped in his tracks, still turned around. His eyes widened and a tear escaped his eyes. "You lied to me! You dirty son of a bitch!" He screamed. America flinched. "What did I do wrong?! I gave you everything a brother should! I protected you! I believed in you! I encouraged you!" He challenged. America turned back to face England, his eyes were lifeless and hard. _

That our flag was still there.

_America handed England the piece of paper, his eyes were devoid of soul. England was concerned, so I unrolled the document. At the top read 'The Declaration of Independence'. England's eyes widened and he looked up at America, hoping that this was all a cruel joke. America's facial expression remained unchanged. "I want to secede from England," He stated, blunt as day. Tears stung at England's eyes. Why? He wanted to ask. Why would you do that to me?!_

O! Say

"_You did give me everything. Everything… except freedom." Then he turned away, hauling the flag behind him._

Does

_England screamed his heart out and erupted in great sobs._

That

_He stood up and charged at America, musket in hand._

Star

_He reached out his hand and clutched the hem of America's uniform._

Spangled

_America's eyes widened and he turned around, life flourishing as England began to fall._

Banner

_England fell to the ground again and clutched the end of the flag._

Yet wave

_America turned back, not allowing England to see his weakness, and pulled the flag until England was forced to let go, then marched off the battlefield, leaving England alone in the mud._

O'er the land of the free

"_Are you happy now?! Are you happy with your freedom?! Is this all you ever wanted?!" England screamed at him, slamming his already dirtied hand in the mud. "Your freedom…" He whispered. "WAS IT WORTH IT?!"_

And the home of the brave….?

_England and America's lips crashed together and a series of sparks flew. England pulled back nervously. "I've never… felt like this before…" He whispered, blushing. America smiled. "There's only three words that need to be said in this situation…" he replied, smiling softly. England tilted his head. "What's that?" America kissed his forehead softly and whispered against the already-tingling skin. "I love you." England closed his eyes. "I love you, too…"_


End file.
